Dragon Quest
by JRock2011
Summary: When is friends are in great danger, Raimundo must do on a quest to find new Xiaolin warriors and the mystical Dragon Stones. As well as RaiKim and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Quest**_

_**Chapter 1: déjà vu **_

It was just another peaceful day in the lives of out favorite Xiaolin dragons in training, and each one was taking part in one of their favorite activities. Clay was in the kitchen once again making a midday snack. Omi was of course out side amongst the training dummies, as always trying to perfect a move that seemed perfect to everyone else but to him still needed to be perfected. Kimiko was merely sitting by the temple fountain, messing with her PDA.

On the inner quarters of the temple amongst the scrolls sat an aged martial arts master known to the dragons in training as Master Fung and beside him was the always alert resident dragon, Dojo, who happened to be taking his afternoon nap. Wandering the halls of the temple was the leader of our group of heroes, Raimundo, but unlike his friends he was not at all relaxed. He had been up all morning telling himself today would be the day he would finally tell a certain dragon of Fire how he really felt about her, but just could not find the right words. While he paced the hallways he also grumbled and mumbled how he was going to do just that,

" Kim, I just wanted to say, you and I have know each other for a while now and well I, I…ah man. I'm never going to be able to do this." "Do what?" With that, Raimundo nearly hit the ceiling, because he thought he had been found out to soon only to realize it was merely Dojo. "Dojo when are you going to learn not to sneak up on people?", Raimundo yelled at the little dragon. " Well I would still be asleep if someone had not going back and forth in front of the very room I was taking my nap in," Dojo replied. " Sorry I'm just on edge right because I thought you were someone else." "You mean you thought I was Kimiko." "Right, I thought you were…hey how did you know…" "Look kid everyone has seen the way you look at her and sees the way she looks at you, and I think it is about time you told her." Raimundo stopped and thought a minute and the replied, " You think she might feel the same way too?" "Well kid, you won't know unless you ask." With that, Raimundo's face filled with excitement and dashed out of the temple to find Kimiko.

It did not take long for Raimundo to find the person he was looking for, because she was still sitting near the fountain. As he approached her he felt his face begin to blush a little, but he knew he had to do this and get it over with. "Hey Kimi, I…" before he could go further he was cutoff by none other than the dragon of Fire herself. "Hey Rai, come here I have to show this cool new videogame my Papa is working on, he just sent over the demo." As much as he really wanted to play the game, he decided to carry on with his mission. "Kimi, the game can wait I have something to say and it is not going to be easy." Kimiko looked on with a look of confusion andfear, but him to continue. "Kimiko, you consider us to be best friends right?" "Of course you guys are like family and I," but she was cutoff with Raimundo shouting "No, no, no." Kimiko looked at the Wind dragon quite puzzled and he continued. "What I mean is you consider you and I to be best friends right?" Kimiko nodded and continued listening. " And we can tell each other anything?" Again Kimiko nodded, but turned and asked, " Rai, what's going on, you're kind of scaring me."

At this point he knew he could not stop from telling her the truth, and at the realization took a deep breath and gave way to his feelings. " Kimiko, you and have known each other for nearly three years now and all this time I've kept my feelings to myself to try and keep from getting hurt. And now I realize a can't fight the urge anymore and need to say what I am feeling, take this how you like, but believe me what I'm about to say is the honest truth. Kimiko, I love you and would consider being my girlfriend?" At this Kimiko did not know what to say but as she was about to reply, a loud explosion came from the temple gate.

Raimundo wanted to hear Kimiko's response but knew it would have to wait. As they approached the gate they were joined by the others, and stopped when they came face to face with none other, than Chase Young, Wuya, and Chase's jungle cats. " Chase Young be prepared for a most humiliating defeat," Omi shouted. Chase just looked at the warriors and smirked and said, "I believe it is you young monk that shall face your defeat at my hands." With that a battle between good and evil started. Chase commanded the jungle cats to deal with both Omi and Clay. Wuya of course targeted Kimiko and Chase wanted the chance to fight the newly appointed Shoku warrior, Raimundo.

This battle went on for nearly ten minutes, when Chase shouted, "Enough. I'll handle this in one fell swoop." He then mustered a great surge of power and opened a portal. Inside was what appeared to be a tower and at the mere sight of the tower Dojo began to shake in fear. "This is bad, really bad." "Mind cluing us in Dojo?", Clay replied. "That tower is called the Lao Mane Palace, and is the prison of the Heylin Dragon." Everyone stared with fear in their eyes, what was Chase planning to do. " I see can sense you all are wondering why I would summon this portal to this forbidden zone." The Xiaolin warriors and their master shook their heads and Chase continued. "Starting with the dawn of tomorrow anyone who has had dealings with the Heylin side will unfortunately fall into a deep slumber for exactly seven days. This time period is known as the week of the Dragon Quest. The ten dragon stones will reveal themselves and with them new dragon warriors." Raimundo and the others looked at each other then at Master Fung and Dojo who nodded.

Raimundo was the first to speak, "Why haven't we heard of this before and how are we supposed to find these new dragons?" Master Fung gave a depressing look and Chase smiled all the while. " There is no we Shoku warrior," Raimundo turned and looked at his long time enemy " you must be the one to find the remaining Xiaolin dragons and the dragon stones, only then will you be able to save your friends." With that, Wuya launched herself from behind Chase and used the Sphere of Yun on Raimundo, Dojo, and Master Fung. Chase then used the Sun Chi Lantern to use Raimundo's wind element to lift up his friends and the girl he loved and sent barreling into the portal. Raimundo tried his hardest to escape is prison but could not and Chase soon closed the portal. "NOOO…" Raimundo shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and waking from that horrible nightmare. As he sat there a soon remembered it wasn't a nightmare but a memory and muttered the only thing that came to mind… "Kimiko."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only those created for this story are mine.**

Chapter 2: Preparations (part 1)

After awakening from his "nightmare," Raimundo could not return to sleep. His thoughts still remained on the fact that in one foul swoop he lost his two best friends and the girl he loved. Since sleep was not an option, Raimundo began his preparations to go on this amazing quest that had been set before him so unexpectedly. While packing a few necessities needed for his journey, Raimundo noticed Master Fung make his way into the room and asked Raimundo to sit down. Raimundo knew by the look on his master's face he was about to give some pretty grim advice.

"Raimundo, with the circumstances being what they are, I feel it is my duty to advice you as to who or what you are likely to encounter on this journey, and I think a history lesson is in order." Raimundo sighed, but nodded knowing he needed to hear this and listened patiently as his master began his tale. " Many centuries ago during what is known as the Xiaolin Dynasty era, there were ten ruling tribes known as the Dragon Clans. Each clan had a ruler and each one was gifted with one of ten elements: wind, fire, water, earth, thunder, ice, steel, wood, light, and darkness." At the mention of six other elements beside their own, Raimundo became curious, but before he could ask anything Master Fung placed a single finger in the air to advice Raimundo to hold on. " Now theses tribes lived in peace and harmony with each other helping each other when necessary. One day a ferocious beast appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the tribe of wind elementals. The ruler known as Lao Mane watched as his people were attacked and knew the only way to stop the beast would be to combine all ten elements, but for that to happen they would need place the elements in a single object that could be used as a weapon. At this realization Lao Mane, sent messengers to the surrounding tribes and asked for their assistance and one by one each of the rulers came and they began their plans to construct a powerful weapon that would destroy the beast."

Raimundo could not believe what he was hearing and why has he not heard anything about this before now. Master Fung knew his young student had many questions, but he also knew he needed to finish what has already been started and with a nod, Raimundo beckoned his master to continue. " As I was stating, plans to construct a powerful weapon were underway. They believed that if they concentrated their powers into a single stone, one for each tribe, then placed them in an object to hold them that it would give one person enough power to overwhelm the beast and destroy it. They thought about what would be best to hold the stones and decided on a crown since all of them were in fact rulers of their own specific tribe. At the command of their leader, the tribe of steel elementals began forging a crown with ten slots to hold what they now deemed the Dragon Stones. As the crown was being finished the leaders of the ten tribes forged their powers and the stones were born. When presented with the crown each ruler of his or her own tribe placed their Dragon Stone into the vessel and when Lao Mane placed the wind stone into proper place, the crown began to glow showing that it was a mighty weapon. The leaders decided to call the object they created the Crown of Dragons. The tribes were excited because they knew that the death of the evil beast would soon be at hand, and the leaders decided it should be Lao Mane to wear the crown since it was his clan that was being effected by the beast's wrath. With great humility, Lao Mane excepted the crown and placed it upon his head and began to leave his palace home with the crown on his head and a sword in his hand. As he was leaving he could not help but feel he was being watched but pushed the feeling aside and continued on his quest. Little did he know he was in fact being watched by a young man of sixteen, dressed in royal robes, who had the look of fear and sadness on his face, as if knowing nothing good could come from this battle about to take place. Lao Mane ventured to the outskirts of his tribes' home and was watching as more of his tribesman were falling to the wrath of the horrendous beast. It had been the first time Lao Mane had seen the beast up close. It was tall and long he would guess forty feet or so, with black and purple scales covering its body. Its eyes were golden and the pupils were slit in the middle. It had four legs, each equipped with massive foot that razor sharp claws on the ends, and if the claws were not enough to intimidate you it was also baring razor sharp teeth. At the end of the body was a tail that appeared to have two spiked horns on both sides and it was using its tail to cause just as much destruction as the teeth or claws. The one thing that caught Lao Mane's attention was the amazing wings the creature had, they appeared to be just as long as its body, and shaped like the wings of a bat, only to have spikes on the outer tips of each wing.

Lao Mane summoned all the courage he had to go forth and challenge the beast, which he knew would not be an easy feat. He called out and the beast turned its reptilian head towards the voice and glared at the man before him. Lao Mane called to the beast once again challenging it to attack him, and the beast gave Lao Mane another look and this time kneeled its head and began to speak to Lao Mane's amazement. " Who dares to challenge the great Heylin Dragon?" , it spoke in a raspy voice. " I am Lao Mane ruler of the Wind Dragon Clan, the people you have been attacking and murdering relentlessly for days now." At the man's response the dragon gave slight snicker and asked, " and why have you chosen to reveal yourself to me?" Again, Lao Mane gathered his courage and told the dragon, " I have come to put an end to evil ways and destroy you for the crimes you have committed and the lives you have taken." The dragon began to laugh at what the man had just stated, Lao Mane could only imagine what would happen next. The dragon regained its composure and looked straight at Lao Mane and stated, "If it is a fight you want then a fight you shall get." That being said the dragon lunged forward to attack Lao Mane but he managed to move out of the way. He then swung his sword to strike the beast across the snout and hissed at the pain. The dragon raised it's head and spewed forth a green flame, before it could strike, Lao Mane summoned the power of the earth stone and water stone to shield himself and it worked. Lao Mane now knew what he must do, but before he could attack he saw the dragon rise up and take to the air, he followed suit using the wind element that had been gifted to him. He managed to summon the steel element and created a shield for himself, knocking back the attacks the dragon was making with its teeth and claws. Lao Mane knew he was getting tired and running out of energy so he summoned both the powers of thunder and ice to strike the wings of the beast, sending it into a downward spiral crashing to the earth. He then used the powers of light and wood to blind and restrain the dragon from moving and used the power of fire to weaken the beast even more, by burning it. Lao Mane returned to the ground and knew it was time, he gathered all his strength and courage and asked the elements themselves to give him their power. His body began to glow with a bright light and power seemed to be drawn into his sword changing it's appearance from a simple sword to a mighty weapon called by the elements the Draco Saber. After realizing his new found power, Lao Mane rushed toward the dragon, which was starting to make its own counter move, slid under the beast to dodge the attack and pierced the heart of the dragon. The dragon fell in defeat and landed on top of Lao Mane many of the tribe's people and those from the palace gathered at the sight. The young man that had watched Lao Mane leave the palace, was at the very front of the group a tears beginning to form in his eyes but then noticed a strange movement coming from the body of the beast. Many thought Lao Mane had failed and the dragon was still alive but soon realized it was their heroic leader Lao Mane rising up to declare victory. A loud cheer could be heard for miles, many rushed over to congratulate the leader but the first to do so was the young man, to whom Lao Mane had open arms to.

"Father," the young man cried out and embraced Lao Mane. He returned the embrace and asked if his son had been worried for his safety and his son simply nodded. They remained in the short embrace and many others came to offer thank you for the heroic deed. After many congratulations, Lao Mane turned and invited everyone back to the palace to celebrate his noble victory." Raimundo stared in awe and all he could say was, "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only those created for this story are mine.**

Chapter 3: Preparations (part 2)

"Wow," was all Raimundo could say at the marvelous tale his master had just told him, but as he was about to speak Master Fung politely stated, " I have more to tell if you are willing to listen." Raimundo merely nodded and asked Master Fung to continue. "After Lao Mane…" crunch, crunch, crunch, Master Fung and Raimundo turned to see Dojo eating a bag of potato chips. The green dragon coyly smiled and said, "sorry but a story like this requires a snack to get the full effect, so please continue." After the small interruption Master Fung returned to finish his adventurous tale.

" After Lao Mane invited everyone to his mighty palace, it was decided they would have a fantastic celebration. There would be music, dancing, festivities, and a feast to end all feast. The other clans' leaders and many from the surrounding tribes came to celebrate and none were more excited about this than Lao Mane's son. " Father look at them all, I never knew so many lived outside our own clan. Do you think the rulers of the other clans have children my age?" Lao Mane turned to his son and smiled. " Why yes my son they do. Look at there coming through the main gate now, it the ruler of the Fire clan and his daughter Wuya, not only can she control fire but I also hear she can perform great feats of magic." Lao Mane's son turned to look and stared at the young woman she seemed somewhat noticeable, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and turned with a gasp. " Guess I gave you quite the fright, but that is what happens when you do not pay attention." The young began to grin widely and welcomed his old friend, "Guan long time no see, I guess your grandmother keeps you under lock and key since our last meeting." Guan gave a slight chuckle remembering how they both got to tremendous trouble the last time they were together leading several other children straight into a thicket filled with bees. Guan turned and said, " yes I did in deed suffer a long punishment for that but that is not why I have not been around. Grandmother has been tutoring me in the ways of becoming a ruler, and believes I should put childish antics behind me, but that does not mean I still can't have a little fun." Both boys turned around to see the remaining guests coming to the celebration and noticed a boy, maybe a few years younger than them walking through the gates. " I would have never guessed his father would bring him to a function such as this." The other boy turned to his old companion and asked, " who is he?" Guan said, " that would be Chase Young, son of the water clan leader. I hear he is very serious when it comes to matters of the mind and has quite the reputation for being a skilled fighter in martial arts. Come let us join the others and welcome them into our circle."

Both boys rapidly dashed off the balcony and down the staircase but before they reached the bottom them accidentally bumped into a rather husky bald man. The man turned and had an evil look in his eyes that seemed to send shivers down your spine. The boys hurriedly apologized and continued on their way down the staircase, but all the while the man gave a wicked smile towards the children and continued on with his conversation. As they reached the bottom they noticed Wuya was already engaged in a conversation with Chase, so they decided to interrupt. As they approached they heard part of the conversation, to which Wuya was saying, "All I am saying is that now there is crown forged of all the elements there should be one ruler over all ten clans." Guan decided to intrude, "But why have one ruler when we coexist peacefully amongst each other, being ruled by one of each of our own people and if so how would it be decided who should wear the crown?" Wuya and Chase turned and looked to see two young men standing at their side. They all bowed to greet each other and Wuya simply asked, "and you would be?"

" My name is Guan, and I am from the Earth clan. My grandmother is the current ruler of our tribe and I plan on following in her footsteps." Wuya gave a smirk and said, " I am Wuya daughter of the leader of the Fire clan, and this would be…" she interrupted by the young man she was about to introduce. " My name is Chase Young of the Water clan. I normally would attend such an extravagant festivity but my father and tutor insisted, stating it would be good for me to be among those my own age." After all three had introduced themselves formally they turned to Lao Mane's son, and with great pride he introduced himself. "My name is Dashi, son of Lao Mane, leader of the Wind clan and I humbly welcome you all to my home." Chase once again bowed to thank Dashi for the warm welcome, but Wuya merely scoffed and turned her head. The four of them continued on with their conversation and indulging in the many festivities brought on by the day's events.

When it came time for dinner, the master chef announced he had made a special meal in Lao Mane's honor. It was presented to the ruler of the Wind clan first and the chef decided to make a small speech. " Your majesty, with greatest pride and deepest pleasure, I bid you great tidings and have prepared a culinary masterpiece that is sure to tempt everyone's stomach here tonight. I present to the first ever bowl of Lao Mane Long Soup, made from the very beast you slew." The chef placed the bowl in front of Lao Mane, who looked at the food quite puzzling but to not offend he graciously gathered his spoon and took a sip. Although he thought it would be most horrendous he was wrong it tasted quite good and immediately demanded everyone try the soup. Not everyone was as thrilled as he thought and many declined that included Dashi, Guan, and Chase. Wuya on the other hand rather enjoyed the soup but not more than to have one bowl. The man they had run into before took the soup and placed it in a vile of sorts and hid it amongst his robes and continued to enjoy his dinner. After the celebration was over, the guests began their journeys home, and Dashi watched as his new and old friends left the palace grounds and turned to notice his father making his way up to his room and decided to follow.

" Once again I wish to congratulate you for outstanding victory, and to wish you most pleasant dreams father." Lao Mane turned and smiled at his son and said, " thank you my son and may you do the same." He paused for a moment and stopped Dashi in his retreat and asked, " Dashi what did you think of young Wuya?" Dashi stopped and stared at his father and gave a small chuckle. "I think she is quite different from any other person or girl I have met. She has so many different ideals that seem to contradict the very laws that have given us peace amongst the clans. Why do you ask father?" Lao Mane turned and began to walk away only to respond, "I think she would make quite a suitable match for you some day and beseech you to engage her company more often." Dashi stood silently and began to stammer hearing the slight chuckle coming from his father. "I'm only teasing you my son. You know I would never force an engagement upon you but for you to find love yourself, just like your mother and me. In the meantime pleasant dreams my son." Lao Mane began to walk away when a strange pain befell him. Dashi rushed over to him and asked if he was alright. Lao Mane replied, "it seemed to have passed, perhaps a little tired from the days events. Sleep might do me well." At this both retreated to their separate rooms.

All seemed well but looks can be deceiving, for that night would bring the end of peace between the ten clans. It had turn out that the Dark clan had sent the ferocious beast as a test to see if they could claim the wind lands for themselves, and they were found out. Their leader was a rather short man, balding with age, and horrible wicked smile. One way to know of his arrival was the sight of the gray and black bird that rode upon his shoulder. His name was Hannibal Roy Bean. He began calling his clan the Heylin clan and their army began an onslaught attack against the other clans. In order to stop him Lao Mane forced Dashi into an engagement with Wuya to combine forces of the wind and fire clans. They were also heavily supported by the earth and water clans. The other clans tried to stay clear of the war that was beginning, but were drawn in to try and obliterate the threat of the Heylin forces. The council of tribe leaders convened once again and decided it best if Lao Mane were to use the crown and sword once more.

The next morning warriors from all the clans gathered to fight for peace and justice, knowing some of them may not return. Lao Mane stepped to the front of the combined forces of the other nine tribes and forcefully gave the command to charge the enemy. On the other side of the battlefield Hannibal did the same. From a distance at the palace screams of torture and death could be heard. Dashi, Chase and Guan feared for their fellow people, but Wuya smirked as if knowing what was to come of this battle. As she watched Hannibal and Lao Mane move closer to each other, Wuya managed to disappear unnoticed by the others and ran straight to the sight of the battlefield. Eventually Hannibal and Lao Mane came face to face and the exchange of insults and swift jabs of the sword were soon heard by surrounding warriors. Growing tired from the battle Lao Mane summoned the power of the crown and sword and lunged forward to pierce straight through Hannibal.

The leader of the Heylin clan soon felt the trickle of liquid spewing forth from his abdomen. He gave Lao Mane one last look and a shot of his wicked smile and fell over onto the ground. The remaining forces of the Heylin tried to escape but it was no use. Lao Mane had managed to summon a new power of the crown and opened a portal to a realm of darkness and banished the Heylin clan to eternal imprisonment within the void and then sealed the portal so there was no escape. The surrounding warriors cheered and lead Lao Mane back to his palace for yet another celebration. What they had not noticed was Wuya standing behind a rock decided to come out of hiding and walked over to the fallen Heylin leader. "Those fools," she said. " They think they have destroyed you and your evil forces." The man began making very shallow breathes and could barely stay alive but managed to state, " Young Wuya…you must help me. With my help you will rule the world." Wuya looked down at the dying man and said, How could I possibly help you and if I did, how would I know you would not double cross me?" The man looked at her and gave that same wicked smile and said , "transfer my soul into another vessel so that I may live on. I have a plan to dominate this world… Lao Mane is the key." Wuya then recited an incantation and her hands began to glow in bright green flames. The next thing that was heard was the sound of wicked laughter filling the air.

Many months passed by but all was not well. Lao Mane had become obsessed with power form the crown and feared the leaders from the other clans were out to destroy him. One by one the other clans began to fall at the hands of Lao Mane and his army. His one supporter of course was the fire clan, because Wuya and Dashi were betrothed to one another. He thought the clans of water and earth supported him as well but they joined forces to try and stop him. Wuya herself came to Lao Mane's aid with the help of gentleman dressed in black and red armor. Wuya showed an amazing talent to raise giant rock creature from the ground and used them as part of the army. The man hidden in the armor had a group of wild beats ready for the attack. Lao Mane's weapon choice was not just the crown and sword, but he also created special trinkets for his warriors to use as weapons. He called his special weapons Shen Gong Wu, one was was even made in Dashi's honor but Dashi himself refused to use it. Dashi had no taste for mindless bloodshed and sought to end his father's reign of terror.

Dashi sought council with both Chase and Guan who had both been promoted to leader of their clans. Chase's father was killed in battle and Guan 's grandmother had decided to voluntarily step down and allow her grandson to take charge. He also managed to gather those from the wind and fire clans who wished to regain peace and happiness. It was decided they would attack at dawn Chase leading his group against Wuya, Guan and his group against the armored man, and Dashi would personally take on his father. He knew they would need the use of the weapons his father had created as well. That night Dashi returned to the palace and snuck into the armory where his father kept the magical devices, only to be stopped half way through his ransack, by Lao Mane himself. " What are you doing with my shen gong wu, my son? They are not mere play things but weapons of power." Dashi tried to could no longer hide his anger and disgust as he looked into the reptilian eyes of his once beloved father. "What you have done father is cause nothing but destruction and death to everyone around you and you must be stopped." Lao Mane gave an evil laugh and said, "Just how do you plan on stopping me? You are a mere boy and you are alone." Dashi traded glares with his father an responded, " there are others waiting for the downfall of you and your army and if defeating you is the way I may save you so be it."

With that last comment being made Lao Mane reared back in anger and he suddenly transformed into a hideous winged creature that resembled a dragon. Dashi stared in fear and heartbreak knowing he had just lost his father. The creature gave horrid growl that could be heard through the palace grounds at which Wuya and the armored man rush to its side and stared in awe as did Chase and Guan who had rushed in to help Dashi in case of an attack. The creature then regained its composure and spoke, " Now that you see my true power, it will be I who destroys you and those that oppose me." With those words a three on three battle commenced. Wuya circled around Chase taunting him using her magical powers to conjure massive fire balls, but Chase would manage to dodge the attacks and summoned his water powers to make the battle evenly matched. Guan was being attacked mercilessly by the armored man with kicks and punches to the face. As soon as Guan found an opening to use his earth powers he raised the ground in a mighty pillar knocking the man backwards. He got up and said, " just like an earth dragon to be slow to the punch," but gave a evil laugh than rang through Guan's ears. "Hannibal, you are alive? But how?" Guan asked it terror. "That would be thanks to me," Wuya said jumping between the two.

Dashi could not believe his eyes or his ears and turned to the creature that used to be his father and said, " Father, how could side with the leader of the Heylin clan? He tried to destroy us all and you defeated him, but now he is by your side?" The creature looked at Dashi and decided it was best to explain. " After I defeated Hannibal, Wuya and Hannibal, recently resurrected by Wuya, came to me and advised me that others may do the same as he had done. I asked how I might be able to stop such things from happening and they opened my eyes to the truth. There had been to much freedom and chaos in our world and I merely seek to bring order to that chaos." Dashi and Chase stared at the dragon and Chase said, " and by order you decided to enslave or murder those that did not feel the same. What kind of order is that? It only sounds like more chaos to me." Dashi decided he would make one final plea to his father and try to make him see the error of his ways. " Father, please this is not right and you know it. I do not wish to harm you or anyone for that matter. Please stop this foolishness and allow peace to return to the land."

Dashi and his comrades thought they had a break through and had reached the once noble ruler but were soon met with a powerful attack coming from the creature and his two minions. " You foolish boy. You say you wish not to harm me yet you attack me and threaten my life." Dashi quickly interjected, " only to save you father." The creature began to laugh and said, "Your father is no more, I am the Heylin Dragon and I shall gain world domination and if I have to destroy you so be it."

The Heylin Dragon lunged forward to attack the three boys, but they knew they must divide and concur, if they were to succeed. Guan used the Lasso Boa Boa, Two Ton Tunic, Fist of Tebigong, and Third Arm Sash to fight Hannibal and his invisible armor. They exchanged blows with each other, one never missing a beat until Guan called on the power of the earth to encase himself and the shen gong wu in a rocky armor. With every ounce of strength left Guan managed to catch Hannibal off guard and shattered the very armor he was wearing. Guan watched as Hannibal's old pet flew in and picked through the armor and then flew away. He knew somehow he would see Hannibal again one day. Meanwhile Chase was using his martial arts skills against Wuya and was using his water element to block fire attacks. At one she jumped him and they landed in a small gorge, Chase knew the time was at hand and used the Orb of Tornami to fill the gorge with water. Wuya was having trouble swimming in the rising water but not Chase he was using the Gills of Himachi to breathe underwater. Wuya lost sight of Chase and only noticed when it was too late and had been rendered unconscious by the water leader. Chase took Wuya to dry land and left her to join Guan .

Dashi knew he would not have the physical strength to take on his father but he did know with the help of some sheg gong wu and his element he might just stand a chance. He managed to dodge an onslaught of attacks but was becoming weaker by the moment, so he used the Sword of the Storm to blow the beast back. At this the creature decided to take to the air as did Dashi and it was decided this would be their battleground. Using its claws to tear Dashi's robes causing him great pain as looked at the marks being left on his body. " Hah. You think you can defeat me boy. You forget I wear the Crown of Dragons and gives me the ultimate power. Ha, Ha, Ha," the evil beast growled as it laughed. Dashi knew it was right and knew he had to remove the crown in order to stop the Heylin Dragon once in for all. He thought for a minute and remembered his father telling him of another sheg gong wu, one that allowed its user to become transparent to travel through solid objects. Dashi used the Falcon's Eye and searched the rubble around the palace and found just what he was searching for the Serpent's Tail. He soon found the creatures arms wrapped around him and was flung to the ground. The Heylin Dragon landed and made its way toward Dashi.

"I told you it was useless to defy me and now I'm going to destroy you and your little friends," said the dragon. Dashi managed to stammer to his feet and said, "not if I have anything to say about it. Serpent's Tail," he shouted. Soon Dashi was wisked through the air toward the beast and up through the beast. Lao Mane then turned to notice the boy standing behind him and said , " all you managed to do delay your fate." With that the creature rose to the sky but the young man used the Eye of Dashi to send a lightening bolt at the dragon which sent it barreling toward the ground. Dashi walked closer to his enemy and the dragon stood and stated, "for one so brave you are also very foolish. How easily you forget I hold all ten elements in my possession." The dragon started to laugh and reach for its crown but then noticed it missing and stopped when he heard, "Looking for something?" It was Dashi and he was wearing the Crown of Dragons. The beast snarled with anger, " return my crown at once and I shall let you live." With a saddened heart Dashi looked at the creature that was once his father and said, " I love you father but your crimes against people are unforgivable and you must be punished." With that being said Dashi used the crown and incited the incantation used to open the dark void. " I banish thee and those who follow you into this void of darkness to never return," Dashi stated. Then he, Chase, and Guan watched miraculously as the palace and Lao Mane's follower's slowly disappeared into the void. Soon they heard the screeching and snarling of the Heylin Dragon as too was being pulled into the void. " I shall return and when I do not even the heir of the Crown of Dragons will be able to stop me." That was the last of what was heard from the creature before the portal closed.

Dashi and his comrades stared at the vacant land where once a mighty palace stood as the sun slowly rose that morning. They turned to hear the cheers of many as the other warriors and people of the clans came out to congratulate those deemed the Xiaolin Dragons. At the celebration being held Dashi asked what became of Wuya and Hannibal. Guan said that he feels Hannibal is still out there lurking about that they would keep a keen I out for him. It would be a few years later they would learn it was Hannibal who had given Lao Mane the ability to transform into such a hideous creature after he tainted the Lao Mane Long Soup and again used to bring Chase Young to the Heylin side. As for Wuya she seemed to disappear after regaining consciousness by the newly made lake, only to resurface and demanding the Sheg Gong Wu. So the war between the Xiaolin and Heylin seemed to carry on until Wuya's defeat. At this point Dashi still had possession of the Shen Gong Wu, the Crown of Dragons, and the very blade his father had used to slay the first heylin dragon.

Dashi made a friend out of a dragon from the northern mountains named Dojo, who seemed to be able to tell when something was radiating power, such as the shen gong wu or people for that matter. Dashi held council with his fellow Dragons and they decided what was best for the future safety of their people and world itself. "Chase and I agree it would be best to open a school or temple to teach those who will surely inherit our elemental powers. Structuring them in the ways of the Xiaolin and ways to combat evil," Guan said. Dashi smiled at his friends and knew he must tell them of his plans. " I think that would be a great idea but before we fully get started though, I feel it is my duty to hide these weapons so that no one may use them for evil or to try and take over the world like my father did. These after all were his creations and I am still his son." Chase turned and asked, " what of the crown? Are you simply going to hide such a powerful treasure in one spot?" Dashi looked at them both and replied, " No. I think it best to separate each stone from the crown and scatter them across the Earth so no one should gain these powers except those who gain the power of each element. I have also placed an incantation on the crown so that only the heir to the crown of dragons can harness its powers." At this, Dashi began taking each of the stones from the crown and placed them one by one into a bag until he came upon the wind stone. " Hey Dojo. Come here a second," he said. Dojo slithered his way over to where Dashi was sitting and Dashi began an incantation the stone and Dojo both began to glow and then it subsided. Dojo asked, " what exactly just happened?" Dashi replied, " I placed a homing spell on the wind stone and you so that when the time comes you will be able to take the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons to this stone. They will then need to use it as the tool to find the remaining stones." The next morning Dashi and Dojo were gone before anyone else had gotten up. Chase turned to Guan and asked, " do think we'll see them again?" Guan smiled and said, " Although it may be a while I do believe we will one day be reunited with our old friend."

" And the rest as they say is history," Master Fung said as he finished his story. "Bwahahahahah…" sniff, sniff, "hearing that story always makes me cry," Dojo said. Master Fung turned to his young student, who was trying to avoid the balls of tissue being thrown his way. " Do you now understand our history a little better Raimundo?" Raimundo nodded and said, " Yes Master Fung and you were right that information will prove to be very useful." Raimundo bowed to his master and turned to go finish packing but Master Fung stopped him. " Raimundo, I have some more information that I feel you need to know. You only have seven days to complete the task at hand and if you do not do so the portal will close forever and you will not be able to save your friends." Raimundo paled as to what was just said. He then felt a small lump form in his throat, the thought of never seeing his friends again, never seeing Kimiko again. It was clearly not going to be an option. He turned to his master and said, "Master Fung, I promise you and my friends that will not let you down. I will find the Dragon Stones and put a stop to Chase's plan and the possible return of the Heylin Dragon. Dojo, I hope your ready because we have a long week ahead of us." He again he bowed to his master who was smiling and left the room to finish packing. " You know, I think he is just the right person to pull this off," Dojo said as he slithered up Master Fung's arm. To which the old teacher replied, " I do believe you are right. Come now we much to prepare and so little time to do so."


End file.
